The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a curved display apparatus.
Flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescent display device are used in data processing devices such as a television (“TV”), a display monitor, a notebook and a mobile phone to display an image.
Curved display devices as applications of the flat panel display devices have been developed. The curved display devices may define a display area having a curved shape to provide users with an image having improved three-dimensional effects and a sense of immersion.